Ahmet Ali Çelikten
Ahmet Ali Çelikten"Türk Deniz Havacılık Tarihi" in the official website of the Naval Air Base Command of the Turkish Naval Forces. Ajun Kurter, Türk Hava Kuvvetleri Tarihi, Cilt 5, Hava Kuvvetleri Komutanlığı, 2009, p. 299. Dünyanın ilk siyahi pilotu: ARAP AHMET -4 "Pilotlarla Dolu Bir Aile", Posta, March 20, 2011. also known as Arap Ahmet Ali or İzmirli Ahmet Ali (born Izmirli Ali oghlu Ahmed, 1883 – 1969) may have been the first black military pilot in aviation historyNTV History Magazine Issue:26, March 2011 and was one of only two black pilots in World War I (the other being Eugene Jacques Bullard). His grandmother came from Bornu (now in Nigeria) as a slave.DÜNYANIN İLK SİYAH PİLOTU: ARAP AHMET, Havervitrin, March 8, 2011. Biography Ahmet born in 1883 in Smyrna (present day İzmir)Dünyanın ilk siyahi pilotu: ARAP AHMET -1, Posta, March 20, 2011. his mother Zenciye Emine Hanım and to his father Ali Bey.Dünyanın ilk siyahi pilotu: ARAP AHMET -2, Posta, March 20, 2011. He aimed to become a naval sailor and entered the Naval Technical School named Haddehâne Mektebi (literally School of Blooming Mill) in 1904. In 1908, he graduated from school as a First Lieutenant (Mülâzım-ı evvel). And then he went to aviation courses in the Naval Flight School (Deniz Tayyare Mektebi) that was formed on June 25, 1914 at Yeşilköy. During World War I, he married Hatice Hanım (1897–1991) who was an immigrant from Preveza. He became first black military pilot in aviation history when he started serving in November, 1916. On December 18, 1917, Captain (Yüzbaşı) Ahmed Ali was sent to Berlin to complete aviation courses. He died in 1969. Legacy To quote David Nicolle's book, The Ottoman Army 1914-1918, "Most Ottoman aircrew were recruited from the Turkish heartland ... others came from the Arab provinces of the Ottoman Empire as far south as Yemen, or even from neutral Iran. Captain Ahmet was of Arab-African origin and may have been the first 'black' Air Force pilot in aviation history, having received his 'wings' in 1914-15." The book features a photo of Ahmet in front of a Bleriot XI-2 trainer at the Yesilkoy flying school. We featured the same photo in "Over the Front", Volume 9, No. 3, Fall 1994. Ahmet's "wings" would seem to have been earned prior to Bullard's earning his brevet No. 6259 on 20 July 1917, though Bullard is often cited as history's first black aviator. References aviators of the Naval Flight School (Deniz Tayyare Mektebi) at Aya Stefanos; left to right: pilot Ahmet Ali (Çelikten), Sami (Uçan), İhsan and observer Hüseyin Kâmil (Görgün).]] Further reading *David Nicolle, The Ottoman Army 1914-1918, Osprey, Men-at-Arms Series, 1994. External links *"Dünyanın ilk siyah pilotu: Arap Ahmet" (World's first black pilot), NTVMSNBC, March 7, 2011. *Black people flying aircrafts (sic) *"Dünyanın ilk siyah pilotu: Arap Ahmet", photo gallery in the website of Sabah. Category:1883 births Category:1969 deaths Category:Turkish people of Nigerian descent Category:People from Izmir Category:Ottoman aviators Category:Turkish aviators Category:Naval aviators Category:Ottoman Navy officers Category:Ottoman military personnel of World War I Category:Ottoman World War I pilots Category:Military aviation in the Ottoman Empire Category:Turkish military personnel of the Turkish War of Independence Category:Turkish Navy officers